Bombastic Romance
by TheDeiTroller
Summary: At a party, everything's normal, till Whitney asked Ethan if he liked Lyra. Though he refuses to admit it, Whitney will make him cough it up. HeartSoulshipping and Morty x Jasmine.


**A/N: Yes, I know I should be working on my other stories! Don't nag like a fat _Guniang_!**

**Lemme flip a coin to see who's the champion... Ah, it's Lyra!**

**Please take note that this is following the game (SoulSilver), not the manga.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

...

Lyra was bored. She had no challengers that day, and her hang-out time with Ethan was cut short because he had to help his grandmother at the daycare centre. His grandma...

_Flashback_

_Lyra was travelling on Route 34 to challenge Whitney at the Goldenrod Gym. She spotted his Marill running about, while Ethan was talking to this old guy who was his grandfather._

_"Hey, Lyra!" Ethan greeted. "This is my grandfather, who's the daycare man if this daycare centre. Follow me." He walked into the daycare centre._

_Lyra followed him in._

_..._

_"Hi, Grandma!" Ethan said. "Lyra, this is my grandma. Grandma, this is Lyra."_

_"Ethan..." Ethan's grandma said slowly. "Is she your... girl... friend?"_

_Ethan blushed beet red. " WHAAAAAAAT?! G-grandma! What're you talking about? She's just a friend, and she also lives nearby."_

_Lyra, who was also blushing, looked closely at Ethan's grandma. She (the grandma) didn't look like she believed Ethan._

_Ethan's eyes suddenly lit up. "I know!" he said. "Lyra, let's exchange numbers!" Seeing his grandma's amused expression, he added, "Grandma, we're fellow trainers; we're supposed to have each others' numbers."_

_After exchanging numbers, Ethan was about to leave, but then he stopped. "Grandma, don't say a word."_

_End of flashback_

Lyra smiled at that memory. Though she wasn't sure if Ethan felt that way, but she had a _massive_ crush on him.

...

_At the daycare centre..._

_Ethan's POV_

"That's enough, Ethan," Grandma said. "You may go home now."

"Really?" I said eagerly. "Thanks!"

Just as I was about to leave, Grandma said, "Your granddad's not here, so how're you going to get back to New Bark Town?"

"Uh... I guess Lyra has to pick me up," I replied.

"Ethan... Do you have... a... crush on this Lyra?" Grandma asked.

_Not again!_ I thought. "Grandma! Stop having these weird thoughts. L-like I'd told you, Lyra's just a good friend!"

Grandma raised her eyebrows. "Sure?" she asked.

"Yup!" I ran off to give Lyra a call.

...

Normal POV

"Lemme get this straight," Lyra said. "Ethan, you need a ride back home cuz your grandpa isn't there?"

"Yes," Ethan answered patiently. "And I don't have a flying Pokémon!"

"Fine. I'll pick you up." Lyra smiled. _That boy._

"Yay!" Ethan cried. "Thank you!"

They both hung up.

...

_A week later..._

Lyra was at Professor Elm's lab, hanging the balloons for the party. Why was there a party? No idea... Probably to _properly _celebrate the birth of Togepi. Lyra couldn't wait.

"Argh! My shoulders! There hurt!" Ethan yelled as he barged into the lab.

"Still?" Lyra asked calmly.

Ethan nodded. "You've no idea what Grandma makes me do at the daycare centre!"

"I'll give you a shoulder rub, and you buy me a soda," Lyra said.

"Deal!" Ethan smiled.

"Now now, what do we have here?"

Whitney and Misty appeared for the party, and it seemed like it was Whitney who had said that.

"Whitney!" Lyra and Ethan yelled.

Whitney smirked. "Can't help it if you guys are _soooo_ romantic!"

Misty tried to keep her laughter to herself, but failed.

The two (Ethan and Lyra) rolled their eyes.

"What's Togepi _doing_?" Falkner appeared.

"Oh, hey, Falkner!" Lyra cheerily greeted. "Togepi doesn't really like Prof Elm, so he's trying to make a getaway."

"I see..."

...

Soon, everyone who was invited to the party arrived.

"Let's play Bomb!" suggested Ethan.

"How do you play it?" Jasmine asked.

"You have to call your name first," Ethan explained. "Like I say 'Ethan bomb'. You have to say that three times before passing the bomb to another person.

"When you pass the bomb, you have to call out another person's name," he continued. "Like I say 'to Lyra bomb'."

"Hey!" Lyra said indignantly. "And where's my soda, skater boy?"

Ethan grinned and tossed the can of Coke to Lyra. "Also, if the person you called doesn't respond in give seconds, he or she is outta that game.

"Understand?" he asked Jasmine.

She nodded.

"Let's start!"

...

"Brock bomb," Brock said. "Brock bomb, Brock bomb to Lyra bomb!"

The only people left in the game were Ethan, Lyra, Misty, Brock, Silver, Clair, Morty and Whitney. The rest were kicked out.

"Lyra bomb, Lyra bomb, Lyra bomb to Clair bomb!" Lyra chanted.

Clair was lost in thought, and only reacted at the sixth second, but it was too late. "I'm dead..."

Ethan giggled. "That sounds so weird when you're alive!"

"What're you?" Clair was irritated. "My fanboy?!"

"Clair, he's _Lyra's_ fanboy!" Whitney corrected.

"What?!" Ethan yelled.

Lyra cleared her throat uncomfortably. "I think I'll start the next round..."

...

Lyra turned to face the remaining people (she's one of them). "I've a new rule, and that is no revenge!" she announced. "It means if someone passes to you the 'bomb', you can't pass it back."

"Aww..." Ethan was disappointed.

"Oh yeah. At the last round - which is the battle between two people, revenge is allowed," Lyra added.

So far, the last standing people were Lyra, Ethan, Morty and Whitney. Who shall emerge victorious?

...

"Yes!" Ethan yelled.

"Congrats," Lyra congratulated Ethan. She was the finalist.

Whitney sulked at a corner, while Misty was trying to calm her down.

"I know!" Lyra said."Let's have a round of truth-or-dare!"

...

"I know you like Lyra," Whitney hissed to Ethan.

"S-shut up!" Ethan stammered.

"You do," Whitney insisted. "And I know it."

"You don't know anything!" Ethan shouted.

"Are you implying that you're gonna break her heart?" Whitney asked.

"Shut up." Ethan stormed away.

But Whitney was determined to get him to admit it.

...

"Dare," Morty said.

Ethan thought it over. He smirked. "Kiss Jasmine."

Morty and Jasmine blushed. "W-what?" they stammered.

Ethan's grin got wider. "You heard me," he said playfully.

Morty's blush became redder. He looked into Jasmine's eyes. "Jazz... Just this once..."

"Morty..." 'Jazz' whispered, slinging her arms around Morty's neck (A/N: I know! It's clichéd! Don't bother me about it!).

In the blink of an eye and a drop of a hat, Morty and Jasmine leaned in for a kiss.

Lyra blinked and Ethan knocked off his cap. Lyra distractedly tousled Ethan's hat while he bent over to pick his hat up.

"I didn't think Morty would _actually _do it," Ethan said, sweat-dropping.

"I think they like each other!" Lyra giggled.

_Girls._ Nevertheless, he grinned.

...

"Morty," Whitney said quietly to Morty. "I'll help you get revenge on Ethan."

Morty was startled. "How?"

"You'll see." Whitney skipped off, smirking an evil smirk.

_What da fuq?_ Morty thought.

...

"Ethan, truth or dare?" Whitney rested her chin on Brock's shoulder.

"Dare."

"Very well." Whitney shifted her position slightly. "I dare you to kiss Lyra."

"WHAT DA HECK?!" Ethan cried.

"You _did_ tell Morty to kiss Jasmine," Whitney said simply. "If you can dare someone to do that, you can do it too."

Lyra felt it was time to tell Ethan. "Ethan..."

"Yes?"

"It's crazy but..." Lyra gathered her guts. "I like you... a lot..."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Ethan asked, grinning. "You would've saved me a lot of trouble."

"I-"

"Just hurry up and kiss already!" Whitney barked.

Ethan couldn't reply, because his lips were covered by Lyra's.

...

**A/N: You know, I don't care if my stories are 'clichéd' or whatever crap. It's MY story, I get to do whatever I want with it. No one's the boss of me. Even God gives me a choice.**

**The bomb thing was invented by some people in my school a few years back, and it's still in fashion at my school.**

**LOL! I really liked the Morty and Jasmine scene.**

**You can review; you have eyes to see and fingers to type.**


End file.
